Yakumo's Love Story
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: AU: Yakumo Tsukamoto is in love with bad boy Kenji Harima. But what would Tenma think? What would everyone think when they find out? What will Harima do when he finds out? Who will support her? Who will try and destroy her? Will it make things better or worse for the both of them? Will it be worth it? How much will she change for his love? YakumoxHarima Yakumo OOC in late chapters
1. Unexpected Love

**Hello people! I bring you another AU for your enjoyment. My last story Behind it all is still getting views like crazy! So I thought I do another HarimaXYakumo. So enjoy and Review!**

Walking down the halls of Yagami High School the young freshmen kept to herself. Everyone couldn't help but steal a glance at the beautiful Yakumo Tsukamoto. Everyone thought she was a goddess of the school. Thinking that she could do anything and do it will grace. Of course Yakumo herself didn't like this at all. That fact that her arm was in a cast didn't help. It gave her unwanted attention by many of the boys from almost all the classes in the school. That not only is she beautiful but that she could also kick someone ass. Of course Yakumo would never hurt someone nor did she even possess the strength to do so. Sure she could defend herself but not in the way everyone thinks. Thanks to the local news Yakumo was seen as a hero. The story was that she single handily took down a wanted murderer who was armed. But Yakumo didn't do any of that. She couldn't give the news the full story because the trouble it would get him in. The one person she grew feelings for.

His name was Kenji Harima and Yakumo Tsukamoto was in love with him. Normally Harima would steer clear of people like Harima. It was a surprise that he made his own year and got into classroom 2C. The rumor was that he forced himself into the teacher's room and forced them to pass him. But something was different about Harima. Her picture of Harima at the beginning of the school year was a nothing but a thug. But that wasn't until she saw a whole another side to him last month…

One Month ago

Yakumo was walking home from the store after school. It was getting late because she had fallen asleep again. Sarah was the person who normally woke her up but she wasn't there today. As she walked down the side walk she enjoyed the peace and quiet. No one thought's to read but her own. It gave her a heads up on why boys talk to her. It also caused her to be quieter and reserve. She didn't have anyone she really had feelings for at the moment. A lot of the guys that ask her out are really handsome guys. But Yakumo didn't feel anything for them nor did she want to. Seeing their true intentions really gave her the edge. But the thoughts of others really did wear on Yakumo. It made her very tried and by the days end she was drained. Once Yakumo sat down or rest her head she was out. Before Sarah came it was a really a big problem.

Then suddenly something catches Yakumo's attention. There is someone following her, she looks over her shoulder and sees no one. She could feel someone's thoughts and they weren't very clean. Not wasting time she walks faster. But this person was still following her and to protect her sister she didn't go straight home. Hopefully she could find a police officer on patrol. _"Where do I go? If I don't find someone soon…"_ Yakumo felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you come with me little girl haha!" the man said. Yakumo slaps his hand away and jumps forward. She turns around to see a man in a black hoodie and stood at least 5.10ft tall. "Oh we got fighter here…I like that." He says moving forward.

Yakumo saw his thoughts and dodged a grab. She did this for a couple of seconds and she then realizes she running out of room. The man removed his hood "Damn it! You're making me angry!" he says this time throwing a punch. No time to dodge, Yakumo puts up her hands and blokes the punch. But it sends her into the air and she hits the ground hard. She looked up and saw his face, and she had seen his face before! Once she knew it send a chilling fear down her spine. He was a wanted criminal for murdering some family out of town.

Yakumo began sliding towards the wall, her arm seem to be broken. The tears begin to flow, and the thought of dying now was too much for Yakumo.

"I'm going to enjoy…" He was cut off when a foot met his face. It sends the man into the wall.

"Damn it! How many perverts live in this town!"

Yakumo opened her eyes to see a Police officer standing in front of her.

"I'll come quietly officer!" The other man says getting back up. He puts his hands up.

The Police officer seems somewhat thrown off "Oh really…uhhh alright…" the officer says.

Yakumo looked closer at the officer and notice he didn't have anything on him. No Gun, No baton, not even handcuffs. Which begged the question _"Is this guy really a police?"_ she thought. Her eyes fell on the other man. What she saw made her heart stop.

"_That's it Officer Come a little closer so I could slice your neck open and have my way with the girl."_ His thought said.

The officer moved closer "HE HAS A KNIFE!" Yakumo yells.

This catches both of them off guard, but the officer kicks him in the head again. The kick seems to of knock out the man. The officer kicks the knife away and double checks to see if he's really out. After giving him a couple kicks he turns to Yakumo "He's out this time…" he says.

The Office was very tall about 6ft. She then notices something about him. He was wearing sunglasses and that really rings a bell. He leans next to Yakumo "If you didn't say something about the knife I would of got it really good haha are you alright?" he asks. His voice was firm but caring. It Send the message that he was really concern.

"No…my arm it really hurts." She says holding up her right hand. It was the one that took more of the impact from the punch. He lifts his hat a bit more and takes a look.

"Looks broken…" He says.

Then Yakumo knew who he was "Your Harima right?" She says.

Harima jumps back "Uhhh…No…I'm…I'm a normal Police officer on patrol!" he says starting to sweat. Harima had just save Tenma from another perv just a couple of minutes ago so he was still in the Police disguise. He just happened to be in the area when he saw Yakumo in trouble. Harima wasn't the kind of man to sit back and watch a woman in danger.

"Your Harima we go to the same school." Yakumo says. So many questions were going through her head. Why was posing as a Police and why did he help her? Harima wasn't known for his kindness or caring nature. So this was a big surprise to Yakumo.

Harima would of turn and ran but he saw she was hurt. "Alright you got me! I just happened to be in the area. I could sit back and let that man have his way with you. And don't ask me why I'm posing as a police officer because that's none of your business." He says picking her up. He tosses the police hat away along with the shirt.

They had never met before and the only reason she knew his name was because Tenma had mention him just the other day. She said that it was odd to see him around every day. They also sit next to each other. At first she only felt bad vibes from him. But now something was different but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"By the way you didn't see me in that police outfit. If that got out it would most likely get me arrested." Harima says as they came up on the Hospital.

"Why are you helping me?" Yakumo asks.

"Like I said I was in the area. Plus I don't think a woman should be treated like toys. So don't get the wrong idea. I don't know who you are nor do I care. But like I said…no women should be subjected to sure disgrace by a man." Harima says.

"So you pose as a police to save people like some super hero?" Yakumo asks a bit confused.

Harima set her down in the waiting room of the hospital "Like I said that's none of your business. But no I don't go around posing as a police officer. It was just a onetime deal. I'm sure you'll be fine from here." He says heading for the door. Harima didn't want to stick around so the cops could question him and take him in.

"T-Thank you…" Yakumo says just as Harima left the room. She was left in confusion on what just happened. She was later seen by a doctor her arm was broken but it could have been worse. They gave her a sling to keep her arm in place. The cops found the murder knock out in the ally. The media was giving Yakumo the credit for knocking the man out.

Present

Since that day Yakumo had kept a close eye on Harima. She notices that he was trying to change who he was. Everyone could tell that Harima was up to something but they were all too scared to ask. Yakumo wonders why he was making the change. But She could see something in him that no one else could. Maybe it was her odd mind reading powers. But Yakumo felt that somewhere deep inside of him their was a good man. Someone trying to find the right path. This was the man Yakumo was in love with. Not the thug but the person under in all. Yakumo knew in time he would show more of that person. But right now he was still getting in some fights and threatening some students. So he was still somewhat of a thug. But she was in love with him.

"You ready to go Yakumo?" Sarah asks.

Yakumo was snaps out of her daydreaming "Yes…" she says putting her books away. Sarah had been one of Yakumo's newest friends. She made sure that Yakumo didn't pass out anywhere like she did before. The two girls made their way out the campus but Yakumo kept an eye out. Seeing him would make her day complete. But this didn't go unnoticed by Sarah "You looking for someone Yakumo?" she asked.

Yakumo jumps a bit and blushes "Uhhh No…it's just…I thought I saw something?" she says looking back again.

"Really like what?"

What Yakumo saw next caused her to panic a bit. "Uhhh I wasn't here!" Yakumo says making a run for the women's restroom. It wasn't Harima but Hanai. The words "I love you" could be seen by Yakumo a mile away.

Sarah was going to call for Yakumo but Hanai came to a screeching stop next to Sarah. He quickly looks around then turns to Sarah "Hello Sarah! I thought I saw Yakumo! Do you know where she is? I can't have her leaving the school without some protection! Not after what happened last month! I Hanai will become Miss Tsukamoto's personal bodyguard!" He yells.

"Uhh she went to…see nurse." Before Sarah could finish Hanai took off back towards the main building.

"Thanks Sarah!" He yells back.

Sarah sighs and walks to the women's restroom. She opens the door "Alright Yakumo he's gone." She says. Yakumo nods and leaves the restroom with Sarah.

"So Yakumo…do you like Hanai or something?" Sarah asks. She was still new to Yagami and almost knew no one but Yakumo.

Yakumo is caught off guard by the question "What? No I don't feel that way about him! It's just he kind of scares me. I mean I don't hate him but I don't like him either." She says blushing.

"Oh ok…it's just I knew some friends back in the UK who would run away from the one they liked. I was just wondering…and since were on the subject do you like anyone?" Sarah asks. At that moment Yakumo's heart began to jump out her chest. There he was. Kenji Harima was riding his motorcycle out the school gates onto the street. "Uhhh Yakumo? Hello?" Sarah says snapping her fingers at Yakumo.

She snaps out of it "Oh…Well…there is one person." Yakumo says.

"Oh do tell!" Sarah says excitedly.

Yakumo only smiles "I'm sorry…but that's my secret." She said. Right now if people found out that Yakumo was in love with Harima. It would cause a lot of trouble from Harima. And right now Yakumo thought Harima didn't need trouble. For now she would watch him from a far.

Or at least that was the plan.

END OF PART 1

**Just on the side note. I'm still doing my other stories. But I just recently got a job and I work Graveyard XP blah. So finding time to write is hard. but I will try about update as soon as possible. Review!**


	2. New Feelings

**Hello! This is were things get a little interesting haha. I wanted to get this chapter out on my days off of work. So I will try and get a chapter out a once a week on my days off. So here you go! Enjoy!**

It was late in the evening and Yakumo had just finished the dish with her sister Tenma. "You know sis you really need to rest so that arm could heal. Just let your big sis take care of the house work!" Tenma says draining the sink.

Yakumo smiles at the thought. But she knew that if Tenma did all the house work something would end up broken. Recently Tenma really wanted to cook from Yakumo but that was an accident waiting to happen. It was coming up on ten and Yakumo still had to fill out her job application to the Café a couple blocks away. She sits at the table and takes a pen in her left hand. Before writing on the application she practices writing her name. It was still a real challenge to write with her left hand. She was right handed and due to her cast writing was impossible with her right. The muscles in her left hand started to cramp right away. Yakumo drops the pen and flexes her hand around.

Tenma walks in "Yakumo you really shouldn't be writing. You're going to strain her left hand." She says taking the pen away.

"But sis we need the money. Are saving mom and dad left us is starting to run low." Yakumo said.

"What? But I thought there still a lot in there?" Tenma says seating next to Yakumo.

"Well there is but it's only going to last us another year if one of us doesn't get a job." Yakumo said. She didn't like her sister to worry about these kinds of things. Right now she had to focus on school because she wasn't the smartest girl in school.

"Don't worry yourself Yakumo! I'll get a job! Besides I'm the older sister. I'm supposed to take care of you." Tenma said with a smile.

With a smile like Tenma's how could Yakumo disagree "Alright Tenma good luck." She says pushing the application over.

Tenma takes it and starts filling it out while humming a cheerful tune. Yakumo decides to go to her room and get ready for bed. In her room she reaches under her bed and pulls out a picture of Harima on her phone. At the time he was standing next to her. She pretends to by texting and took a picture of him. For a camera phone it was a good picture. Harima had his sunglasses on and was looking straight forward sitting at his desk in 2C. For a while now she wonders what he looked like under his sunglasses. He never took them off and almost no one saw his true face. Yakumo hope that one day she would get to see his true face.

As she looks at the picture a sudden text message appears. It kind of scares her but it was from Sarah. She opens it:

"_Hey Yakumo after school tomorrow do you want to get something to eat?"_

Yakumo thinks about it for a second. She had nothing to do so she said yes. The week had been hard on her. She hadn't seen Harima in a couple days. Now and again he would cut school for reasons unknown. Yakumo knew that people didn't change overnight and Harima was no exception. But that fact he was trying was all that counts in her book. She took one last look at the picture before putting her cell phone away. She was drained from the day. Tomorrow she was hoped to see Harima.

The following day

Tenma and Yakumo got there day started early with a small breakfast. They both were going to be busy today. Tenma had clean up after school and then she would turn in her application at the café. Yakumo was planning to go to the store to get todays dinner.

"Hey Yakumo could you do me a big favor? Could you get me Zinagama for this month? It just came out today." Tenma says excitedly. Tenma always love to read manga. She was mostly into the romance bits. It gave her ideas on how to confess her love to Karasuma.

Yakumo nods "Sure sis I'll grab a copy before I leave the store. By the way did you finish the application?"

Tenma pigtails spring up "uhhhh…yeah…I did." She says rubbing the back of her head. To tell the truth she only finished half. So she was planning to get the help of her three best friends during lunch.

Of course Yakumo saw right through the lie. Tenma was the only girl whose mind she could read. Yakumo wasn't sure why or how. But she seems to have the power to do it at will. "Ok sis I hope you get the job." Yakumo says with a smile.

Not too far behind them Harima hid behind a tree. For the past couple block he had been trying to listen in on their conversation. He thought it might help in his quest to win Tenma's heart. So that he can relate to her the best he can. If Tenma liked coffee then so did Harima, if she liked tofu then so did Harima, and he hated tofu. "So Tenma getting a job at the café?" he mutters thinking about that for a moment. The thought of Tenma serving him a drink in a hot waitress outfit cause him to turn very red. If he became a regular customer he could get to know Tenma better. From there they would become friend and before you know it they would be a couple. This causes Harima to clinch his fist "Yes it will work! It has to!" he says disappearing behind another tree.

Yakumo could feel something was off. Like someone was following them. She turns her head back to see a couple of students walking on the other side of the street. But then she saw someone hiding behind a tree. At first she couldn't tell because he was well hidden. But his sunglasses glared off the sun so Yakumo could just see him. She wasn't able to read his thoughts so she thought it was nothing to worry about.

"Hey Yakumo what's wrong?" Tenma asks a few steps ahead.

Yakumo turns backs to Tenma "Oh I thought I saw something its nothing." She says with a small blush. But then she realized who the person was behind the tree. To confirm her thoughts she looks back again. The same pair of sunglasses stared out towards her and Tenma. Yakumo shot an even brighter red, it was Harima.

Tenma pick up on Yakumo's reaction in a heartbeat "oooh I see your looking for your special someone aren't you!" she says with a goofy look across her face.

"No it's not that!" Yakumo's lies starting to sweat a bit. Right now she didn't want Tenma to know, because she might not like it. Tenma was very protective when it came to her younger sister.

Tenma pigtails were bounding up and down "Oh my younger sister is in love! So who is the lucky guy?" she asks popping at her.

Yakumo knew she was found out "uhhh…its someone special alright." She barely makes out.

Tenma throws her arm over Yakumo's shoulder "Oh don't worry sister of my. With my help you will confess your love to him in no time. Man you lucky I'm your sister Yakumo!" she says pounding her fist against her chest.

Yakumo was still very red. Just the thought of Harima watching her made her heart race. Then a thought came to Yakumo _"why is he spying on us? Why is he hiding?" _she was almost panicking. Right now so many thoughts were running into each like a room full of blind mice. But they soon reached the school grounds and Yakumo had to put the thoughts aside.

As the day went on Yakumo found herself thinking about Harima. She was still trying to think of reasons why he was hiding in the bushes earlier. Maybe he was hiding from the cops? Or maybe he is looking at someone else, another girl maybe? The thought of Harima liking another girl cause a little pain in her chest. What would she do if he did fall for another woman? What kind of women is Harima into anyways? Yakumo thought about this was a good while. After a moment or two she had no idea what he was into. Maybe it was the type of girl who was smart and outgoing. Or maybe it was someone like him a girl who was a outlaw. Yakumo consider that maybe being a outlaw would get her noticed. But this idea quickly thrown aside. There was no way she could be like him nor could she even comprehend the idea of being bad. But then again what did she haft to lose? She really didn't care what people thought about her. Maybe it would get other boys to leave her alone, and then maybe Harima would look her way. She shook her head _"What am I thinking! I don't even know if he likes that kind of girl! I wouldn't even know where to start!" _She thought.

"Miss Tsukamoto could you answer this question here?" the Teacher asks.

"NO!" Yakumo yells.

The whole class gasps at the sudden rudeness of Yakumo Tsukamoto. Yakumo put her hand over her mouth _"Oh my god what did I just do?"_ she thought. She couldn't believe what she was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't thinking. "I'm so sorry!" she said very red. This would most likely get around the school in a heartbeat.

Even the teacher was in shock and wasn't sure what to do. He collects himself and speaks "Miss Tsukamoto that was uncalled for. You will stay one hour after school for that outburst." He said.

Again there was another gasp. Yakumo Tsukamoto was in trouble. She felt like her insides were all knotted up. The thoughts of the boys peeks her interest though:

"_I can't believe she did that. Maybe she isn't so good after all."_

"_Here I thought she was the good girl type. Oh well there always other girls to look for. I don't want a girl who could kick my ass."_

Just a few thoughts it was hot that Yakumo was telling the teacher off. But most of the thoughts were shocked and considering finding other girls to go after. For a moment Yakumo felt like a weight has lifted off her shoulders. For so long everyone expected so much of Yakumo and it really weighted on her. But there was something else in her that made her feel good. That she wasn't held down by peoples rules and expectations. It made her feel free. But the guilt and shame outweigh the other feelings at the moment. "Yes sir…I'm really sorry." She says bowing before taking her seat.

Lunch time

Tenma pulls out her lunch as her three best friends pull her a desk to form there table. "Man it's really been a long day. I can't believe its only haft over." Tenma complains taking out her application for the café.

"Stop complaining Tenma its only lunch." Eri says talking out her own lunch.

"What are you doing Tenma?" Mikoto asks.

Tenma holds up the application "Oh it's a job application to the café! I was wounding if you girls could help me fill it out?" she asked.

Just then someone busted in "Hey you'll never guess what happened! Tsukamoto from 1D told the teacher off!"

Everyone gasp "No way! Did she really?" someone yells.

"No way you're full of crap!" someone else yells.

Everyone then turns to Tenma. Everyone was expecting to her do something about her younger sister. But she was too busy with the application to even notice. Eri looks at Mikoto who nods "Uhh Tenma?" she says.

Tenma looks up "Yeah what's up?"

"What are going to do about Yakumo?" Someone calls from the other side of room.

"What about Yakumo? What happened?" Tenma asks a little worried now.

"Tenma Yakumo got in trouble for telling the teacher off." Eri says not really believe the story herself.

Tenma laughs "Yakumo telling off a teacher! That's a good joke guys!" she continues to laugh uncontrollably. But the whole room was dead silent. After a couple of seconds of laughing Tenma realizes that everyone is just staring at her. "You're not serious right? I mean it's just a misunderstanding right?" she says hoping It was a joke.

"Nope she told the teacher off alright I was there!" A girl calls from the hallway door.

Tenma smile slowly drops off her face "What!"

END OF PART 2

**This is only just the beginning! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Bring back the chapter Preview!**

**Chapter 3 Preview: Yakumo does her time after school and thinks about her new feelings. Tenma is freaking out about Yakumo and she turns in her application to the cafe. Harima has a run in with Yakumo for the first time since he saved her. **


	3. The Start of it All

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! It's the longest chapter I've ever written to date. I thought I make it up to you guys for making you wait so long haha. Well I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

Yakumo sits in her desk with a couple other students she was now considered a part of, the trouble makers. Right now she should have been at the café with Sarah but for the little outburst during class she was stuck here in detention. The feeling of guilt and shame was still dwelling inside her. But so was another feeling. Something inside her was telling her that it was worth it. A lot of stress released in one outburst towards a teacher. With all that was going on in her life she needs a little stress relief.

"Alright your free to go." The teacher says.

Everyone stands up and leaves the class with few words. Yakumo was wondering if Harima heard about what happened. What does he think about her now?

"Yakumo!" someone calls from behind her. Yakumo turns to see her best friend Sarah. Right at the moment she was a little scared of what Sarah might say. "What happened early today? I mean I've never seen you yell at someone like that." She asks.

Yakumo didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell her the real reason. That she was really confused about Harima watching her earlier in the day. So she came up with the next best answer "I don't know…I just did it." She says.

This answer didn't sit well in Sarah's mind. But with Yakumo's arm broken it might be messing with her head. She didn't know what to say to that. "I think we all get in trouble once in are life I guess." She says as they walk towards the school gates. "What do you think Tenma will say?" She asks.

Yakumo felt a cold chill down her spine. She had forgotten about Tenma. What will she say? What does she think? "I don't know…" she says.

Sarah could tell that this was really starting to stress out Yakumo so she changes the subject "So do you still want to get something at the café? I can imagine that you must be hungry after your ordeal. " she says.

"Sorry but I haft to go to the store. I still haft to help cook dinner." Yakumo said as she stopped at the street corner.

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow then. Try not to stress too much!" Sarah says continuing down the side walk.

Yakumo stood alone for a moment. She was feeling the backlash of her outburst. But a part of her didn't really care. When she really thought about it not caring made things easier to bear. Some of the stress was slowly going away. Then the thought of Harima came to mind. Yakumo really wanted to know what he thought. She was going to find out one way or another.

Meanwhile

"Well Miss Tsukamoto your application is…interesting." The owner of the Café says looking at the unfinished form.

Tenma pigtails spring up "You really think so!" she says cheerfully.

The man lower the form "But I have one important question." He looks at Tenma and examines her carefully. "How do you feel about Cosplay?"

Tenma's raises her eyebrow "Huh cosplay? What's that?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase how do you like dressing up in many different outfits everyday?" he asked.

Tenma smiles "Oh when you put it that way I love it!"

"The job is yours." He says tossing the application aside.

Tenma claps her hands "Yessss! When do I start?" she asks.

"Right now."

Back with Yakumo

Yakumo enters the store and grabs what she needs for dinner. The last thing on her list was the Zinegama manga book for Tenma. She makes her way to the back of the store where the books were. When she got there what she saw made her heart jump. Harima was standing in front of the Zinegama books. He was looking through one of the books lost in whatever story he was reading. For a moment it threw Yakumo off. She didn't know that he liked manga. Normally Yakumo would wait until he left but she was already running late. _"Alright just go and grab a copy. Plus it's not like he's going to notice me anyways." _She thought trying to calm her racing heart. Yakumo took a deep breath and walks down the lane towards Harima. She stops a couple feet away from him red as cherry.

Harima notices that someone is next to him. He looks out of the corner of his eye to see it was a girl. The thing that freaked him out was that fact she went to Yagami high. If word got out that he liked manga everyone would laugh. The thought of Tenma laughing at him caused him to choke up a bit. He had to get out of here. But as he's about to leave Harima something catches his eye. The girl next to him looked really familiar. Harima examines this girl from the safety of his sunglasses.

Yakumo knew that something was up. Harima wasn't moving like before, and Yakumo could feel his eyes resting on her. She stood there like a deer in head lights frozen. So many things were going through her mind _"Why is he staring at me? Did I do something? I can't see his thoughts…" _she thought on trying to come up with something. Harima on the other hand was running through the day's events. It wasn't like him to be caught up like this. The only girl he ever thought of was Tenma. Why was this girl causing to think like this?

Then it hit him _"Holy crap! This is Tenma's sister she was walking with Tenma this morning! And now she knows I like Manga! What if she goes to Tenma_? Damn it that can't happen!" Harima thought clinching his fist in.

Yakumo took a step back because Harima looked very distress. He was sweating, his fist was raised, and he had a trembling a bit. _"I really wish I could read his mind." _Yakumo thought now staring at Harima.

Harima seems to claim down. He readjust his sunglasses and slowly turns to Yakumo. "Hey…Listen I know you know me and I know you…" Harima says trying to control his voice. Yakumo was shocked that he was talking to her. Not only that but he remembered her from the time he saved her. But truth be told Harima had no idea that Yakumo was the same girl from that night. He never got a good look at her. Harima went on "…But could you not tell anyone about seeing me here? It would damage my reputation and everyone would laugh at me…" he said trying to play off the tough guy look which wasn't working.

Yakumo could tell that she was making Harima uneasy. But her question was why? Her thoughts took her back to earlier when she saw him watching her. Yakumo cleared her voice "Yeah of course Harima. I wouldn't tell anyone." She says looking into his sunglasses. If only she could see his eyes…

The tension between the two slowly went down. Harima sighs in relief "Ok…Thanks…" he says putting the manga book back. Harima starts to head for the exit but stops and turns back to Yakumo "Uh see you later I guess…" he says almost forcing it out.

Yakumo could help but stare in awe "Sure…" is all she could say. With that Harima leaves the store. Yakumo looks at the time and gasps. She was supposed to be home ten minutes ago. Tenma would sure be waiting on her now. She grabs a copy of Zinagama and went to pay for everything. Afterword's she head for the door when some kind of alarm went off. It caused her to jump a bit.

"Excuse me? Do you have anything else that you didn't pay for?" The cashier asked.

Yakumo looks through the bag and finds nothing she didn't pay for. "Umm I sure I paid for everything. Everything on the receipt is in here if you want to check?" she said walking back in the store.

"No its ok dear we sometimes have problems with these things go on ahead." The cashier says waving her on.

Yakumo doesn't question it much and heads home. On the way there she was trying to think of what she was going to tell Tenma about earlier. She hoped that Tenma wouldn't be too disappointed. After a couple minutes Yakumo finally got home. To her surprise Tenma wasn't home yet. She checks her cell phone to see a text message from Tenma. It said that she got on the job at the café and was starting work that day. But the final words cause her to drip a drop of sweat _"We need to have a talk when I get back."_ Yakumo already knew what she was talking about. The news of her little outburst must of spread fast. The thought made her a little angry; she wished that everyone would mind their own business. She wished that they would just leave her alone. Then she remembers how relieved she felt when she yelled her at teacher. Not caring about her actions got a lot of boys to look for someone else. What would happen if she kept this up? Would things go back to the way they were if she plays it off as a onetime thing? What would happen if she convinced everyone that she was changing…to be like Harima.

"Yakumo I'm home!" Tenma calls walking in the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen Tenma!" Yakumo calls back.

Tenma walks in the Kitchen "Hey Yakumo…You cooking dinner?" she asks. Yakumo could tell that Tenma was a bit nervous. Tenma most likely didn't want to believe it was true. But then again what else was she going to tell her?

"Yeah…I sure you heard about…me right?" Yakumo asked scared to hear Tenma's response.

Tenma shifted around a bit "So it's true then. You really did tell off your teacher." She said a bit sad.

Yakumo turns to Tenma "What? I just yelled out No. I wouldn't call that telling off a teacher." She said.

Tenma looked a bit relieved "Oh ok…I thought that story was a bit too far out haha." She laughs walking to Yakumo's side. "So did you get my copy of Zinagama?" she asks.

"Yeah it should be in the bag right there." Yakumo points to the shopping bag on the counter.

Tenma walked to the bag and looked through it "Ummm it's not in here. Are you sure you got it?" Tenma asked.

Yakumo walks over and looks through the bag "I sure I got it." She says thinking back. Tenma was looking at the receipt.

"You didn't get it…its not on the receipt." Tenma said.

Those words send chills down Yakumo's spine. The book was in her uniforms coat inside coat pocket. Without really thinking about it she must have put it in there. "Oh…I guess I really did forget." She lied. Yakumo couldn't let Tenma find out about this. At the current moment this wouldn't help her at all. The store was closed already and she would take it back tomorrow and pay for it. Yakumo walk to pick up her coat so she could take it to her room. But with her rotten luck the book fell out onto the floor.

Tenma exchanges looks between the book and Yakumo. It takes a couple seconds for Tenma to figure it out. A shocked look slowly appears on her face "I…I…I can't believe you! You stole this book didn't you!" she says pointing at Yakumo.

"No it's not what you think!" Yakumo says throwing her hands up in protest.

"Really then why would you lie to me? What about earlier? Did you really just say no? Or did you tell the teacher off like everyone said you did." Tenma asked. Yakumo could tell that Tenma was starting to get angry. She had never been this way with Yakumo in the past. Yakumo didn't know what to say that this point. Even with a good explanation Tenma wasn't going to believe. "Tomorrow you're going to take this back and pay for it!" she says putting it on the counter.

Yakumo just nods as Tenma storms out of the room. This hole she was getting herself into was just getting deeper and deeper. Did she really want to go down this path? Just for someone like Harima? At this point she still wasn't sure. Sure it felt good but in the long run would it work out? Or will it just destroy her. Yakumo finished with dinner and brought in to the table. Tenma was already waiting too hungry to be mad. But they ended up eating in silence. Yakumo couldn't help but look at Tenma's thoughts. She seems very confused about the whole situation. She didn't want to believe that her sister was turning into a bad egg. Yakumo decided to ease some of the tension. There was a question on her mind that she wanted to ask Tenma about. It was a love question and since Tenma claims to know a lot about that she thought she ask her. "Hey Tenma…can I ask you something?" she said breaking the silence.

Tenma jumps a bit "Oh yeah…anything Yakumo." She says.

Yakumo could feel a blush already burning on her cheeks "Well…if you love someone…How far would you go to get their love?" she asks looking down at the floor.

Tenma is a bit thrown by the question but thinks about it. How far would she go for Karasuma? The better question for her was how far has she already gone? She already clime down the school wall with plungers to avoid being seen coming out of the restroom by him. She shot arrows at him and saved his life from bank robbers already. At this point Tenma would do almost anything for him minus killing someone or doing something very dishonorable before marriage. Tenma comes up with an answer "Well…I guess anything. To win someone's love you haft to be ready to try the impossible. You haft to make yourself stand out. Which means stepping out of your comfort zone. Just ask yourself this question. How far have you gone to get their love? What have you done to make your fantasy a reality…wait a minute! You never told me who the luck guy was!" Tenma said in a happy tone. This was good news indeed for Tenma. She had wanted her sister to feel the warmth she felt from loving someone. That love was the best thing in the world.

Yakumo nods "that's a secret." She said with a smile.

Tenma scoots over to Yakumo "Come on Yakumo! You got to tell your big sister! I could help you a lot if you tell me!" she says begging her younger sister. At this point Tenma kind of forgot how mad she was at Yakumo.

Yakumo just smiles and shakes her head "Sorry Tenma…maybe some other time. I need to do this on my own for now but thanks." She says taking the plates back to the kitchen with her one good arm. But before she got too far Tenma stopped her and took the plates. Saying that she needed to rest so that her arm could heal. Yakumo didn't protest and she went to her room. Harima knew that she was alive and remember about the night he saved her. Tenma was right, Yakumo needed to step out of her comfort zone. She had to step up her game and make herself stand out to Harima. But the big question was how? Yakumo thought about this for a while. But at the moment she could really think of anything. So she decided to sleep on it. Maybe seeing Harima again would give her ideas.

The following day

Yakumo and Tenma walk to school like they always did. It wasn't until they reached the school that everything changed. Tenma said that she had to take care of something and ran off. Yakumo headed for class but something was different about everyone around her. A group of girls were just staring with a somewhat concerned look on their faces. For the first time since starting at Yagami High she couldn't read anyone's thoughts. For once it was quite in the halls. _"Why is everyone staring at me? I mean I just yelled at a teacher it's not like I killed anyone." _She thought continuing down the hall. Just then Sarah came over the corner and the look on her face scared Yakumo.

She looked very angry about something "Yakumo could you explain to me this picture!" she said in an angry tone. Sarah held up a picture of Yakumo leaving the store yesterday. From the angle it was taken you could see the Zinegama book in her uniform coat.

Yakumo takes the picture "What! Where did you get this? This isn't what it looks like Sarah I can explain!" she says crushing the picture and putting it in the trash.

Sarah calms down a bit "Ok I sure you just forgot to pay for it…but that's not what everyone else thinks." She says looking over her shoulder.

"Wait what do you mean? How many of these pictures are there?" Yakumo asks feeling something that made her uneasy.

"I don't know…but there a lot of them." Sarah said.

Normally Yakumo wouldn't get mad very often and when she did it would quickly pass. But this was different that fact someone took a picture of her and giving it to everyone in the school made her very angry. "Who gave the picture to you?" Yakumo asks wanting to know.

Sarah was really worried about Yakumo at this point. She had never seen her like this. Yakumo had her fist clinched and it was shaking like she wanted to hit someone. Sarah was scared of what she might do so she lied "Someone dropped it in the hall. Are you going to be ok Yakumo?" she asks putting a hand on her shoulder.

Yakumo takes a deep breath and calms down "Yeah…but I just…it was a misunderstanding at the store. As a matter of fact I plan to go pay for it after school. But just the fact someone would do this to me…makes me…angry and sick." She says continuing down the hall. Yakumo was going to find out who was giving out this picture. But then again what was she going to do when she found out? Yakumo decided to wait until she faces the person. For now she had to get through the day first.

Meanwhile Tenma was also concerned about this. She didn't like that someone had done this. But she didn't haft to look for to find out who did it. Besides who else in the school sell a picture like this?

**END OF PART 3**

**Come on! It shouldn't be that hard to figure out...Its Fuyuki if you really don't know haha.**

**A/N: Ugh sorry it took four weeks to get this chapter out. Working on this story as been odd haha. Could of made it longer but when I came up on 3000 words I said should end it there. **

**Personal Notes:Work has been getting in the way. But anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I made it longer just for you guys haha! Its hard to say when the next update will be. But don't worry I'll work on it when time permits it. Moving out of the family house with my bro so going to be busy with the move. Until next time please Review!**

**Chapter four Preview: Yakumo confront Fuyuki on the picture. Harima steps in with his own plan. Hanai also steps in to help Yakumo find her way back to the side of good! And more other crazy stuff! See you soon!**


	4. Two of a kind

_**Hello! Again sorry for taking so long. No internet at my place so I haft to go to the community college to use the WiFi haha! Well I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**  
_

_The day seems like just another day. The sun was out and the wind had a nice breeze. Tenma was in the kitchen wishing the dishes. For several months her sister Yakumo had been getting into more sirous trouble. Tenma was very worried that her sister was passing the point of no return. She had gotten several tatto's on her arms and put on some muscle. "What am I going to do? If I don't do something soon Yakumo's going to…" she was cut off by the door opening and slamming._

"_uhhh Tenma…" Yakumo calls from the front door._

_Tenma rushes to the door and finds something that horrifies her. Yakumo was blocking the door and at her feet were several bags of full of money. Just then there was the sound of police sirens could be heard. Tenma looks out the window to see several police cars pulling up. The police officers got out of their cars pulling out their guns. "Alright girl come out with your hands out! We know you're in there!" one police yells from a megaphone._

_Tenma faces turn pale "What did you do Yakumo!?" she yells at Yakumo._

_Yakumo thinks of a excuse "Well…it didn't start out that way. I was just going to take some money out of the account…but there was nothing in there…so…I robbed the place." She says turning a bit red._

"_You got 30 seconds before we gas the place!" the police yells._

"_You haft to turn yourself in!" Tenma yells now fearing for their lives._

_Yakumo looks down and pulls out a gun "I'm not going to jail Tenma…They'll never take me live!" she says loading a round._

Tenma woke up screaming scaring just about the whole class. She darts her head around looking for Yakumo. "Tenma what's wrong?" Mikoto asks.

Tenma falls into Mikoto's chest "Please tell me Yakumo didn't rob a bank!" she says looking up at Makoto with teary eyes.

Mikoto is a bit thrown off "uhhh no Tenma she didn't…I'm pretty sure she's

in her class right now." She said.

Tenma lets out a sigh of relief "Thank god it was only a dream." She says letting go. Tenma sat back down in her desk. She took out the famous picture of Yakumo shoplifting. Fuyuki was saying that he was making a killing selling the picture. "ahhhhh why! Where did it all go wrong!" Tenma yells tearing up the picture. She stood up and ran into the hall yelling things that no one could understand. Along the way she grabbed every picture of Yakumo she saw and tore it up on the spot.

"Damn Tenma is going a little insane over this." Eri said holding the same picture in her hand. "So do you girls really think Yakumo went off the deep end?" she asks lowering the picture.

Mikoto nods "I think she did. People change when bad things happen to them. Ever since she was attacked by that man things have been different with her. Plus Tenma knows more about it then we do and she's freaking out." She says looking at the picture as well.

Eri looks over at Akira "What about you? You seem awfully quite?" she said.

Akira stares blankly at them "I think things are going to get interesting."

Harima that whole time had been listening in. _"hmmm so Tenma's sister is turning into a bad girl. She was the same girl from the store yesterday. Come on Harima now is the time to act! Maybe I should try to talk to Tenma's sister and tell her that being bad isn't all that good. If Tenma saw me doing that she would love me for saving her sister!"_ Harima thought it was the best plan he's ever come up with.

Meanwhile

"Yakumo what are you going to do if you find the person who did this?" Sarah asks following Yakumo around the school. She was looking for the person selling the photos.

Yakumo stops "I don't know…but I'm going to stop this." She says continuing down the hall. Everyone made sure to make way for Yakumo. Coming from the opposite direction Harima made his way towards Yakumo. Students went into random classes just to get out of the way of these two. They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment. It was almost like a scene out of a American western movie. At least that's the way it looked to everyone even Sarah took a couple steps back. Yakumo was a bit red but now wasn't the time for her to be in love.

Harima thought for a moment on what he should do. Tenma's sister was right in front of her and he now could explain to her it would be a mistake to be someone like himself. Everyone was watching them to so word would spread fast. He adjusted his sunglasses and fixed his jacket "Whats up…" he said in the tough guy tone he used to intimidate other students. This was the voice that got him his seat next to Tenma. So he was counting on it to get through to Tenma sister. One bad egg to another.

Yakumo shocked that Harima acknowledged her out of nowhere at school. But she shook her head and focused on what she was after. Yakumo continue pass Harima "Sorry can't talk…" she said.

Sarah continues after Yakumo "Have a good day Harima!" she says going around Harima.

Harima was a bit thrown that Yakumo just walked pass him like nothing. He didn't plan on that happening. "uhhh hmmm back to the drawing broad." He says turning to follow Yakumo and Sarah.

Everyone at that point came out of the classrooms feeling it was now safe. "What was that all about?" one student asks.

"I don't know…maybe there working together! Maybe Harima is the reason why Tsukamoto is an outlaw!" The other student says. Everyone hearing in agree with a nod and began to spread the word that Harima and Yakumo were working together. Just then Tenma came running from the opposite direction.

"Give me that picture!" Tenma yells at a random student holding a picture of Yakumo. She tears it up and throw it in the persons face. "This is none of your business! So mind your own business! You You creep!" she then runs down the hall like a crazy person. Leaving the group of student in confusion.

Back of the School.

"Alright I only have ten pictures left! Highest bitter gets them!" Fuyuki says holding ten pictures of Yakumo's shoplifting event.

"Five bucks!"

"Ten bucks!"

There was almost a riot going on for the last ten photos. In the back of the riot Harima was leaning against a wall. "Hmmm Tenma's sister is looking for this guy…Should I stop him myself or let Tenma's sister stop him." Harima thought about this for a moment. He had to get close to Tenma's sister to turn get her back to the good side. So if he helped her she would listen to him. Harima didn't haft to do anything because the whole crowd went dead silent. He turns his head to find Yakumo and Sarah walking towards the crowd. Everyone in the crowd took a couple steps back both in fear and anticipation. They didn't want to get in her way but they did want to see what she was going to do with Fuyuki.

"Hey come on! I got three pictures left any bids?" Fuyuki yells unaware of Yakumo's presents.

Harima decides to sit back and watch for a while. He was waiting for the right moment to jump in. "Yakumo please don't do anything…shocking." Sarah begs behind her. Yakumo had the thousand yard stare blocking out even Sarah. By now the crowd was dead silent.

Fuyuki eyes finally fell on Yakumo "Ooooh crap…" he mutters.

Yakumo walks up to him until they were a few feet apart. She still didn't know what to do so everything done at this point was off impulse. Seeing Fuyuki with the photos made her mad. Again her hand began to curl up into a fist. "Give me those picture." She said her voice shaking with angry.

Fuyuki got over the shock factor and collected himself "You want them you got to buy them." He said.

Yakumo then felt something inside her snap. She raised her fist and threw a left hook but she felt Sarah's hands catch her hook haft way through. She looked at Sarah who was holding back her arm. Sarah held Yakumo's arm back because it was still trying to go forward. "No…Yakumo…he's not worth it!" She says feeling her grip slipping. "Please Yakumo…"

The crowd gasps as another person steps into the picture. Yakumo felt a big hand on her shoulder and then another on her fist. "Relax…I'll take from here." That voice caused her to freeze up. Harima slowly pushes Yakumo's fist down with Sarah.

After a moment Yakumo of a sudden broke down crying. Harima then turn his attention to Fuyuki who was now nervous. "I'll make this easy on you camera boy just give me those pictures." He said coldly.

Fuyuki stood his ground "Yeah…How much you got." He asked.

Harima then grab his shirt and lifted him into the air "How does this sound…You give me those pictures and I don't kick your ass!" he said raising his fist.

"Ten bucks!" Fuyuki said.

Harima looks at the camera "That's a nice camera…would be a shame if something happen to it." He says taking the camera in the other hand.

Fuyuki breaks down "Alright! Just don't break the camera! It's my dad's!" he says holding the photo's up to Harima. He takes the photo's and drops Fuyuki.

"If I see any more of those pictures I will come back for you." Harima says turning away from him. "What the hell are all you staring at!" he yells to the crowd. They all start walking away in different directions. Soon leaving Sarah, Yakumo, and Harima alone.

Sarah at the moment was holding Yakumo who was still sobbing. Harima kneels down next to them "Hey you ok?" he asked.

Yakumo looks up at Harima with tears in her eyes "I…I'm fine…I don't know what came over me." She says turning back to Sarah's shoulder. Her cheeks were red and her heart was racing. Both from Harima and the rush she felt just before. She wanted so much to punch Fuyuki in the face…she still wanted to. But are people going to say now that she almost hit Fuyuki. Tenma would surely hear about this and her reaction was sure to be extreme.

"Thank you Harima. I sure thing would of got out of hand if you didn't help." Sarah says patting yakumo on the back.

Harima holds out the photos "Here…I've notice you have gone through some changes recently. When you feel ok…I want to have a talk with you. I spend my lunches on the roof so you can find me there. Until then see you later." He says to Yakumo. Harima then gives the photo's to Sarah and walks off.

Yakumo comes back to her senses and realize that Harima wanted to talk to her! In her mind she was thought finally did enough to get him to notice her. Maybe this was all worth it? Maybe this was the price she had to pay for his love to be just like him. "Give me the photo's Sarah." Yakumo says wiping her eyes.

Sarah hands her the photos and Yakumo rips them apart. "Well at least that's all over." Sarah said in relief. But she was still very worried about Yakumo. If Harima hadn't stop her Sarah would of lost her grip. Yakumo was trying very hard to break Sarah's grip and even her plead had little effect on her. That really scared Sarah. What was she going to do if something like this happened again? Why did Harima help them in the first place and why did he want to talk with Yakumo? This hole that Yakumo was getting into was only getting deeper. Sarah didn't like it but she was also along for the ride. She had to do whatever it took to help Yakumo out of this. But then another scary thought came to her mind _"What if she doesn't want to get out of this?" _she thought. Sarah thought back to when Yakumo was first attacked. She believes that Yakumo did fight off the murderer to defend herself. But when she came back to school she wasn't the same. _"Maybe she never talked about it…and its eating away at her from the inside. I should try talking to her about it…I mean I am her best friend." _She thought as they both stood back up.

"I'm sorry Sarah…" Is all Yakumo says as they walk back to class.

Sarah smiles "Its ok Yakumo." She says.

Yakumo didn't just mean for the punch she had to catch but for another thing. At that moment Yakumo made her choice. She is going to be just like Harima. The image everyone now had of her was who she was now. Plus at this point she wasn't going to be able to convince everyone it was all bad luck. So she was done fighting it and now she was going to embrace it…

END OF PART 4

**Hanai was suppose to be in the chapter but I decided to put him in the next chapter. Just to explain most of Yakumo's actions are mostly based on impulse more then thought. We havent even begun to talk about how that her event from the first chapter really effects her. I'm going to warn you now. Yakumo is going to go through some changes in later chapters and not for the better. But dont worry I'm not going to have her beating people up or robbing a bank haha...Just keep in mind this is a AU both of the plot and character. I just dont want flames haha. **

**Chapter Preview: Harima has his talk with Yakumo and things dont go as planned. Tenma finds out about what went on with Fuyuki and hears about Yakumo and Harima. Hanai tries to do something? And Karasuma...? **

**Sorry for mistakes believe me most of them are typos haha! Please Review!**


	5. Breaking Point

**Hello! Alright here's the deal... I have no time in my life whats so ever. So I havent been writing as much at all. But I have a solution...I'm making my chapters shorter. So yeah...Here's chapter 5 sorry for errors and please review! Enjoy. **

Tenma came back to class sweating and out of breath. She had run all over the school looking for the pictures of Yakumo. "So…many…pictures…" she mutters walking back to her desk.

Eri and Mikoto didn't notice Tenma because they were watching a video of Yakumo's little event with Fuyuki on Eri's phone. There several students who took the chance to record Yakumo in action. From there it became a forward and spread like wild fire. Someone even went as far as to upload it to Youtube.

"Man I can't believe she would do something like this. I mean sure telling off a teacher and shoplifting is one thing. But this…how is Tenma going to react with about this?" Mikoto says as Tenma came up to them.

"What did you say Yakumo did now!?" Tenma said in almost a panic. She Takes the phone from Eri and watches the whole video. She did not like what she saw. "Harima? Since when did Yakumo start talking to Harima?" Tenma said aloud.

The group thought for a second "Well…This is the first time we've heard of it so it must be recent." Mikoto said.

Tenma thinks about this for a moment and realizes what everyone was thinking "Hey…Harima must be the one turning my sister bad!" she yells for the whole class to hear. "I must stop him! I can't sit here and let that big ape have his way with her! What kind of sister would I be if I did!?" She says pounding her hand on her chest. In Tenma's mind Harima was still the big thug everyone thought him to be. The next time she sees Harima wouldn't be on good terms. "I'm going to teach that thug a lesson not to mess with the Tsukamoto's!"

Meanwhile in the girls restroom

Yakumo stood in the girl's restroom looking into the mirror. She takes some water in her left hand and splashes it into her face. Her hair was a mess and in her face, she brushes her hair aside. Just then she realizes that she was trembling "I…I still want to hit him so bad…" she mutters almost crying again. All these feelings in her were new. But the feeling of shame and disappoint were still there. Why did she do that? Why does she feel this way? At first she thought she was doing this for Harima. But this whole event that just took place had nothing to do with Harima. She wasn't even thinking about him when she was looking for Fuyuki. All she wanted was to find that person who was selling the pictures. But when she saw Fuyuki selling those pictures of her and the way he blew her off. It set Yakumo off in a way she never thought was possible. Her fist had a mind of its own. Even when Sarah tried to stop her she didn't care. What was she becoming? Was this even about Harima anymore? Was it him even to begin with? There were so many questions in Yakumo's head it made her cry again.

A couple of girls walk into the restroom and see Yakumo. But after a moment they walk in anyways. "I can't believe Tsukamoto is desperate for attention. I bet she was acting like that just to get attention." One girl said load enough for Yakumo to hear.

Yakumo felt that anger on the raise again. She turns around and faces the girls "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yells. The girls quickly rush out of the restroom in fear. One of them slips and crawls out the rest of the way. Yakumo was breathing hard and her heart racing. She drops to her knees "Why wouldn't they just leave me alone…" she says now sobbing.

Just then Sarah came rushing in "Yakumo what's going on!" she cries in worry. She drops to Yakumo's level putting both hands on her shoulders "Yakumo what happened? Are you ok?" she asks.

"Leave me alone…Sarah." Yakumo says in a controlled tone.

Sarah felt something inside her break _"What? What did she say?" _she thought in shock. "Yakumo I…" she was then cut off.

"Get out Sarah!" Yakumo yells tears running from her eyes. At that point Yakumo also felt something break inside her.

Sarah could feel a tear fall down her cheek. She stood up and ran out of the restroom before she broke down crying. How would this affect her friendship with Yakumo? Were they even friends anymore? But right now Sarah was more hurt then anything. That she couldn't help her best friend when she really needed it. Where did it all go wrong?

Yakumo still was still in the restroom. "What have I done…Why am I hurting everyone I love…Tenma…now Sarah…what about Harima?" she mutters standing up. Then she remembered that Harima wanted to speak with her on the roof. Maybe he was still there? After wiping her eye she left the restroom only staring at the floor. She didn't want anyone see that she was crying. But this only made her look more dark and scary. No one said a word as she passed everyone. Most were to scared to even mutter anything.

Meanwhile on the roof

Harima was standing at the fence looking out into the school yard. He was hoping for the chance to talk to Yakumo before the end of lunch. So that he could tell her that the life style he used to live wasn't worth it. That it only brings loneliness and heartache. That was something Harima could handle. Yakumo on the other hand wasn't use to it. If she continued down this road anymore Yakumo could lose everything. Harima knew all about that. For a while in his life he didn't have anything. He refused Itoko's help at first and he had no friends. Yakumo on the other hand had friends, a loving sister, good grades, and a lot of choices when it came to a boyfriend. Harima felt at this point he was doing it for both Yakumo and Tenma. Just then the door opened…

"HARIMA!"

Harima quickly turns to find a very angry Tenma "T-Tenma!" he says starting to sweat.

Tenma was too angry to worry about size difference. So she walked up to him and grabbed him by his uniform. "Your nothing but a good for nothing thug! I can't believe you would poison my young sisters mind! You're turning her into yourself! I wouldn't let you do that! I don't care how big you are! If I ever see you with my sister again I'm going to beat you to a bloody mess!" Tenma yells pushing him away. Harima was powerless against Tenma so he fell to the ground. "You got that!" she yells point at him.

Harima wanted to protest and tell her that he wanted to save Yakumo. But the words never made it out his mouth. So out of fear he nods.

Tenma turns around and storms off the roof. She felt that she did her job and her sister would soon be back to normal. But she still had to talk to Yakumo about this. Since their parents weren't there she had to be the mother.

Harima felt like the unluckiest man on earth. Everything that Tenma said felt like a knife to his heart. But right now with Tenma very angry and he couldn't speak with Yakumo. So he got back up and quickly left the roof. He needed another plan.

Two minutes later

Yakumo walks onto the roof to find no one there. "You to…Harima." She mutters feeling an overwhelming pain her heart. In Yakumo's mind she thought Harima changed his mind. That he didn't want anything to do with her. She hangs her head "I've lost everything…"

END OF PART 5

**The emotional roller coaster is only beginning!**

**A/N: Alright I just want to explain some things about this chapter. I feel that Tenma would fight and even die for her sister. So her threatening Harima didnt seem to out of character. Tenma doesnt know Harima yet so she only knows him as a thug.**

**Now about Yakumo yelling at her best friend. Yakumo is a wreck at this point and she only wants time to think. But as you can tell its one thing after another hitting Yakumo. So she's at the point where everyone is just noise to her. **

**Thats all I'm going to say right now. If I said anymore it would be a giving stuff away.**

**Alot more was suppose to happen but like I said I have no time. because when I write I need time to think out scenes. So thats why I'm shortening the chapters. **

**Until next time...Please review!**


	6. New bonds old ways

**Hey whats up everyone! Its been too long and I'm sorry again XD But I'm trying my best to write. Sorry for mistakes because I didnt really edited it very much. Anyways heres chapter 6 hope you enjoy!**

"Can't you do anything yourself Tenma! Why do you have to be so useless?" Yakumo says looking at the lunch Tenma made for the both of them. It was plain rice and it was burnt.

Tenma looks down "I'm sorry but you know I'm not good at cooking." She says taking both bowls to the trash.

Yakumo puts on apron "Why do I have to be the big sister. Just go do the laundry and try not to mess that up." She says beginning to cook. Tenma leaves the kitchen feeling like crap after that. She grabs both her and Yakumo's clothes. Several weeks had passed since Yakumo changed for the worse. It takes Tenma a couple minutes to get all the clothes done. Then her phone went off, it was a text from Mikoto. She wanted to meet up at the café to go over some plans they had coming up. Tenma texts back and tell her she will be there. But before that she had to hang up the laundry to dry. After which she grabs her purse and heads for the door. "Hey where are you going? Did you do the laundry?" Yakumo calls as Tenma puts on her shoes.

"Oh yes they are on the line right now. Mikoto just text me and wanted to meet at the café to go over…" Tenma was cut off by Yakumo.

"I see you forgot that I was making lunch for the both of us. It's so like to forgot something so simple Tenma. Just go and I'll just throw your lunch away!" Yakumo said in a angry tone. Tenma would of said something but Yakumo was pretty angry. So with that Tenma leaves for the café feeling even worse than before.

Several minutes later

Tenma walks into the café to find the whole group already there. Mikoto sees her first "Hey Tenma…man you look really down." She says as Tenma sits down.

Tenma sighs "Yeah Yakumo was giving me a hard time again. She got mad at me for burning the rice and for coming here." She says resting her head on the table.

"I can't see Yakumo getting mad at you. I thought she was always the perfect person." Mikoto says taking out her note book. The whole group all look at Tenma even with the new edition of Sarah to their group.

"Well Yakumo wasn't always nice. She was really mean when we were younger. Right now she acting pretty much like she was back then." Tenma says taking out her note book.

Sarah listens in and wonders what she could do to help. Yakumo had also resent her as her best friend. So she started to hang out with Tenma's group to try and get closer to Yakumo again. "What changed when you were younger?" Sarah asks.

Tenma thinks back "Well…I don't really know when. She just started treating me better as time went on. It did take time and every now and then she would get mad. " She says.

"Well I hope everything works out soon. Because it's not like you to be depress all the time." Mikoto says as they got to work. Sarah had brought her own homework so she wouldn't be just sitting there. She really like hanging out with Tenma's group. At first it was kind of awkward when she asked to be apart of their group. But they understood why or at least Tenma understood why. Yakumo had started to push Sarah away shortly after she yelled at her in the restroom several weeks ago. To the point until she was just ignoring her. Leaving Sarah alone with no what else to go to but Tenma.

After a couple hours they all call it a day. Sarah offers to walk with Tenma back home. Over the past week her and Tenma had started to talk. As each day went by the closer they got. The sun was starting to sunset and the street lights lit up. "Hey Tenma?" Sarah says breaking the silence.

"Yeah whats up?" Tenma replies as they walk through a small park.

"Can we sit down and talk?" Sarah asks seeing a bench just up a head.

Tenma nods and they both take a seat "What's wrong Sarah?" she asks.

Sarah at that point starts crying "What happened!? Why is Yakumo doing this to us? Why won't she let me help?" she cries out crying into Tenma's shoulder.

Tenma hugs her and feels her pain. But this wasn't the first time she's been through this. "This isn't your fault Sarah. Yakumo just needs time to think. I'll take the all the angry Yakumo has right now. Just be there for her when she needs it." She said in a soft tone.

Sarah calms down "I'm sorry about that Tenma. But she is my best friend and I care a lot about her. I'm glad that you're my friend Tenma. Thank you for taking me into your group." She says rubbing some of the tears away.

"Don't worry too much about it Sarah. I'll do my best to be her sister and get to the source of the problem. But I'm goanna need someone to be there for me. Because it's hard for me to take what Yakumo tells me. So I'll be there for you if your there for me Sarah." Tenma smiles taking her hands. Only Sarah could understand what she was going through. Mikoto and the others cared about Yakumo but it was because she was Tenma sister.

Sarah squeezes Tenma's "Of course Tenma Thank you for your help again." She says giving her one last hug. After which they both made their way home.

Meanwhile

Harima was on his way back to Itoko place from the store. He had grab a bite to eat and his monthly manga copy. Over the past couple weeks he was not able to talk to Yakumo. Every time he tried Tenma was always there to stop him. He even had to run away from her to avoid a brute beating from his love. "Why is it when I want to do something right it turns to crap!?" he yells aloud.

"I thought there was more to the story then what Tenma was telling me." A voice says behind him. Harima jumps and spins around to find someone he was not expecting. He didn't even know this person name.

"Who the hell are you?" Harima says seeing that it was a girl.

The girl steps into the light "The name is Mikoto Suo and I want to hear your side of this mess." She says crossing her arm.

END OF PART 6

**A/N: Yes Yakumo is going back to the way she use to be when she was a kid. I know we didnt get Yakumo's POV in this chapter but I thought I should show the damage is having on Tenma and Sarah. The next chapter will be better and longer so I hope to update sooner! **

**Until then Favor, follow, and review and see you soon!**


	7. No going back

**Hello people! Its been while but I've been busy. Plus with this story I had some writersbloke...anyways heres chapter 7.**

Harima sat alone in a café that was almost clear across town. Since Tenma was working at the one near the school he couldn't go anywhere near there. Plus meeting with Mikoto had to be where no one would see them. Because right now the last thing he needed was another misunderstanding. "Damn it where is that girl? It was a pain in the ass just to get here!" he mutters looking at the menu. For the first time in his life he actually missed the café Tenma worked at. "Talk about highway robbery…"

Just then Mikoto walks in and spots Harima muttering things to the menu. She walks up to the booth and takes a seat across from him. "Alright let's get this over with. It was a big pain in the ass trying to get here." She says taking a menu as well.

Harima looks at Mikoto "You're the one who called this meeting so you get it going."

"Alright…You want to straighten things out with Tsukamoto because of a misunderstanding right?"

"Yeah I already told you the story." Harima says rolling his eyes.

"It's hard to believe that so many misunderstandings could happen to one person. Are you sure you're telling me everything?" Mikoto asks.

Harima was starting to get a bit ticked off "I told everything! If you don't believe then this was a waste of time! Plus are you telling me everything? Why do you even want to help me? I mean this is out of nowhere! I didn't even know your name a week ago!" says raising his voice.

Mikoto was starting to get pissed off as well "Don't think you're the only being affected by this whole mess you started! Tenma looks like she's given up hope and Sarah is suffering because she lost her best friend! Nothing they are doing is working and since Tenma wouldn't let you fix the problem nothing is going to change!" she says also raising her voice.

"What the hell! I didn't start this mess!" Harima stands up now yelling.

Mikoto stands up "Then why did you show up! If you don't need my help why did you come here?" she yells back. Just then they both noticed that everyone in the café was staring at them. They both turn a bright red and sit back down. "We don't have to like each other Harima. But I think we are the only ones who could fix this. After this is all over we can act like we never met ok?"

Harima sighs "Alright…so what do you have in mind?"

Mikoto thinks for a moment "alright…It should be simple. I'll keep Tenma busy and you talk to Yakumo. Then pray that this fixes everything."

"Ok simple enough."

Meanwhile across the street a young man hides behind trash can with a camera "Tell me how to run my business. Harima this photo of you and Mikoto is pay back from the Tsukamoto photo you ass." Fuyuki laughs taking a couple more shots of the two.

Later that night Fuyuki went and developed the pictures and made several hundred posters. Around midnight he snuck onto the campus and put up the posters everywhere. He didn't care if Harima found out he did. But at least it would be worth the beating if he did get caught.

The following day

Mikoto made her way to school hoping that everything her and Harima plan would work. "What could go wrong? It's so simple that even Harima could figure it out." She says aloud throwing her arms behind her head. Yagami High came into view and something looked different. As she got closer she saw that there were white posters everywhere. "What the hell?" she mutters walking up to one to get a better look. Her jaw drops at the sight of her and Harima at the café. The words above the picture read "Secret lovers Harima and Suo!" Mikoto starts ripping down as many as she can but it was too late.

"You don't have to be ashamed Suo. A lot of girls like the bad boy type." Karen says walking by.

Mikoto was very red "No it's not what you think! Me and Harima were…" she didn't know what else to say. Everyone was going to see these posters and there are too many to take down in time.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mikoto hears just around the corner. She runs to see Harima tearing down the posters just like she was moments ago.

"Harima give it a rest there's no point!" Mikoto says running over to him.

Harima jumps back "Get away from me! I don't know you!" he yells.

Mikoto knew that this would screw everything up. She was now involved in this whole mess and the backlash was sure to come soon. "Listen Harima we still need to work together. Just accept the fact that these posters are up. It's not true but nothing we do right now."

"Like hell I'm going to just sit here and do nothing. What's going to happen when Tenma sees this?" Harima yells ripping down more posters.

"Mikoto what the hell is this?" They both are struck with fear at the sound of Tenma's voice. They both turn to see Tenma turning very red with anger. "HARIMA YOU APE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yells running at Harima.

Harima waste no time in running away "MIKOTO DO SOMETHING!" he yells running out the campus with Tenma not far behind him.

Mikoto was going to chase after them but the sight of Yakumo stopped her. She was looking at the poster with a depressed look on her face. Mikoto walks over to her "Yakumo Harima been meaning…"

"Get away from me." Yakumo says ripping the poster down. Harima never knew she was there. Now he was going out with one of her sister's best friend. Yakumo curls her fist and feels the urge to hit Mikoto. But Yakumo just lets it go and walks away.

Mikoto was a bit shock at Yakumo's reaction. Why did Yakumo care if she was dating Harima which they weren't. "Could be that she likes Harima?" she mutters ripping down another poster. That would explain a lot but now what should she do. If she tells Harima how will he react and will it make things worse? For now she had to make it through the day which was sure to be long.

"Mikoto what's up with these posters? Are you out of your mind?" Eri says rushing to Mikoto.

Mikoto starts rubbing her head "Eri please to give me any crap I'm already having a bad day!"

Eri raises her eyebrow "So it true then? You're secretly dating Harima?"

"NO it's not true…I just had to talk to Harima about something?" Mikoto says turning a bit red.

"So what did you two talk about?"

"Well stuff…it not anyone's business." Mikoto says starting to head to class. Along the way almost all the girls would whisper and giggle as she passed by. But right now she didn't care.

"Well Mikoto I never figured your type was the bad boy type." Eri says as they enter 2-C.

"Eri please just shut up." Mikoto moans walking to her desk..

Meanwhile

Harima runs down an alley "Ah crap she really wants to kill me! I need to find a place to hide." He says still running. Just then he sees a dumpster and without thinking he jumps in it.

Tenma stops out of breath "Why does Harima have to ruin my life! First it was Yakumo and now Mikoto…what's his problem." She says

Harima wanted to say something. He wanted to just tell her that he loved her and that everything was a misunderstanding. But everything he did led to some crazy misunderstanding. _"What can I do? Tenma I'm sorry." _He thought peeking out at Tenma from the dumpster.

"Damn why would Mikoto go out with that jerk! Ahhh I hate my life!" Tenma shouts kicking the dumpster. Harima was almost sure that is chances with Tenma were almost zero. But fixing this mess was his only chance. After a couple more seconds Tenma heads back to school.

Harima gets out the dumpster "No point in going to school. I can't deal with this crap right now." He says heading back to Itoko's. Makoto ended up going home pretending she was sick.

END OF PART 7

**Favor, follow, Review! Thanks for reading! Hope to update soon.**


	8. Charging Towards Each other

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait so here is the next chapter! Sorry for mistakes. Please Review!**

It was in the middle of the night and Yakumo was sitting on her bed looking down at the floor. The pass couple months have been nothing but hell. Why did she have to be in love with Harima? This was causing her so much pain and Harima never knew her true feelings. Yakumo takes out her phone and opens it to find her only picture of Harima. Seeing him even a picture gave her butterflies but at the same time it causes her so much pain. Those posters of Mikoto and Harima didn't help either. Everything was reaching it boiling point in and Yakumo couldn't take it anymore. "That's it…I don't care what happens to me anymore…I'm going to tell him how I feel. Because I can't go on like this anymore!" she says closing the phone. Yakumo was going to confess before anything else happens and before he gets attached to Mikoto. Tomorrow she was going to tell Harima and Tenma.

The next day

Harima was in his room in the corner with all the lights off. There was no way in hell he was going to school after what happened. "This can't possibly get anymore worse can it? I mean once you hit rock bottom you can't fall any feather…right?" Harima mutters rocking back and forth in his corner. This all started when he was trying to help Tenma's sister. Harima stops rocking "I need to speak with Tenma's sister! I need to throw all my cards on the table and try. But then what do I do about this whole misunderstanding with Mikoto…I'll worry about that later for now its Tenma's sister! Plus if Tenma kills me it won't matter!" Harima says standing up. He rushes for the door but due to the darkness he trips over his small table.

Itoko opens his door "What the hell is going on? Shouldn't you be going to school?" she says looking down at Harima who was face flat on the ground.

Harima rushes to get back up "I'm leaving right now!" he yells leaving his room. He had one shot to fix all of this.

"Hey moron, aren't you forgetting something!" Itoko yells.

Harima stops dead in his tracks and notice that he was only in a T-shirt and trouser "Uhhh yeah…right." He mutters heading back into his room.

Meanwhile

Yakumo was on her way to school very tired. All last night she as going over what she was going to say to both Harima and Tenma. In the end she thought it would be best if they both heard what she had to say. But there was something else that crosses her mind last night. The poster of Harima and Mikoto seem out of nowhere. Yakumo even before this whole mess had kept a close eye on Harima. Never once did she ever see him with Mikoto. Sure they were in the same class but the two were handling this as if it was all a lie. Yakumo knew that it was Fuyuki who posted the posters. But the question that was bugging her was if she should confront him about it. If she did it would expose her feeling to the whole school. Harima and Tenma would find out before Yakumo would get the chance to tell them herself. But not confronting him could lead them into an even bigger mess and misunderstanding. She thought about the last time she saw Fuyuki and how she almost took off his head. "No I need to tell Harima first. I'll worry about the rest later." She mutters reaching the school gates.

"Tenma's sister!" Someone yells from behind her. Yakumo's heart jumps out of her chest as the sound of Harima's voice. She turns around to see Harima running towards her. He stops at her looking out for Tenma "T-Tenma sister please meet me on the roof right now." He says out of breath.

"Harima get away from my sister!" Tenma yells charging at the two. Harima screams and runs off the school grounds with Tenma not far behind him.

Yakumo was going to stop Tenma but she was too fast. After thinking for a moment she decides to head for the roof of the school. Yakumo knew what he was going to do. This was going to save her the trouble of trying to get them together. She runs to the top of the roof feeling that the end was near. All this madness was almost over.

Meanwhile Harima was running for his life and trying to double back to the school. He was praying that Yakumo would be waiting on the roof. He makes it back to the school pushing anyone out of the way. _"The things I do for love!" _he thought running up the stairs. There was only two more floors to go but Tenma was gaining on him quickly.

"Take this!" Tenma yells leaping for Harima. She wraps her hands around his neck but Harima makes his last push through the roof doors.

Harima falls face first to the ground with Tenma trying to choke the life out of him. "Tenma get off of him!" Yakumo yells.

Both Tenma and Harima look up at Yakumo was looking at the both of them. She was a really red because the man she love was about to know her true feelings. "Yakumo I am your big sister and I will not allow this ape to corrupt your mind anymore!" Tenma yells back. Harima tried to protest but Tenma had gone back to choking the life out of him.

"Would you please just listen you me! This isn't Harima's fault at all!" Yakumo yells almost crying. No matter what happened she was going through with this. Nothing was going to stop her and they were going to listen. Tenma loosens her grip on Harima's neck. Harima stays quiet and waits for Yakumo to speak first. Her voice carried more weight than his at this point.

Tenma stands up "Yakumo what are you talking about?" she asked.

Yakumo looks at Harima her eyes were very watery "It's my fault that Harima's in this situation. He has done nothing but help me…he even saved my life." She says starting to tear up.

"Say what?" Harima says in trying to recall the event.

"I was the girl you save that night from that murder. You took me to the hospital…don't you remember Harima?" Yakumo asks.

Harima thinks back and remembers "Yeah…I didn't know that was you. I also have something to say to you Tenma's sister." He says. Both Yakumo and Tenma look at Harima. Tenma didn't want to hear what he had to say but for saving her little sister Tenma owe him that much. "I know you've gone through some changes in the pass couple weeks. And I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now. Don't be like me…" Those words shock Yakumo to the very core. That he cared enough to tell her this, to risk his life to get this message to her. "Someone like you has a lot more to gain in school then I do. My parents weren't in my life enough to influence me down the right path. I don't even have a friend to my name. I would hate to someone like you throw it all away." He says.

Tenma looks at Yakumo and could say that she was crying. Every word that Harima said was changing her…for the better. Tenma finally realizes something _"I see…that explains a lot." _ She thought with a little smile. "Harima I'm sorry for saying all the things I said about you before. But I can't forgive you for going out with Mikoto." She says turning away from the both of them. Tenma felt like she heard enough to let this all go.

"Miss Tsukamoto about me and Mikoto it just…" Before Harima could finish Yakumo cuts him off.

"Wait I have one more thing to say. Harima I-I Lo…" Yakumo is then cut off by Tenma.

"Yakumo I know…and this isn't the way to do it. Just hold off for a while and make it more meaningful. Right now we all need to do is relax and take it all in." Tenma says looking back at the two. It was shocking for to grasp that her little sister was in love with Harima. But she knew how much a person would change for that special someone. Even Tenma had made some changes to get Karasuma's attention. And after hearing Harima say those things he thought Yakumo deserved a chance at her love. But this wasn't the way to confess to someone the mood at to be right and other problems had to be fixed. At the moment Yakumo had too much problems and before she gets in a relationship she had to take care of herself. "I hope things will get better now. Please let's all move on. Bye!" she says heading off the roof and back to class.

Now it was just Yakumo and Harima alone on the roof. Yakumo was red and understood that Tenma knew she was in love with Harima. She was so set on confessing but after hearing what Tenma said Yakumo had second thoughts. "Umm Harima…" Yakumo mutters out.

"Yeah what's up?" Harima ask glad that it was over.

Yakumo turns even redder "If its ok…Can we be…friends?" she asks barely audible.

Harima was a bit thrown off by the request. After thinking about it for a couple moments he decides it would give him the chance to get closer to Tenma. Plus they had a lot of work to do to get things fix. There was still this whole mess with Mikoto and he had to show that he wasn't a thug anymore to everyone. "ummm yeah sure…" he says heading for the roof doors.

Yakumo felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Being his friend was one step closer to reaching her goal. It was a goal she thought died a while ago but now it was reborn. Now she can begin the road fixing things with everyone. "Thank you Harima…I love you." She mutters

"What was that?" Harima asks stopping at the door.

Yakumo turns away from Harima very red "N-Nothing! I said see you later Harima!" she says not believing she said that. Harima doesn't say anything and heads back to class. Yakumo is finally able to breath and with that she heads to her class. The first thing on her list was to fix things with her best friend Sarah. She was going to take it one step at a time and work towards her goal regardless of the outcome.

END OF PART 8

**A/N: Hopefully I'm able to work more on this story. Work has left me with little time. But that should change. So sorry if grammar is wrong and if you see mistakes please let me know so I can work on it. Until then review and I'll work on the next chapter.**


End file.
